Kingdom of Liones
This is a profile for the Kingdom of Liones from Nanatsu no Taizai. Summery The Kingdom of Liones, the place where many legendary Holy Knights were trained to protect the nation's people and the royal family, imbued with the magic to give them incredible powers. The kingdom has had many dark secrets but they were rectified by the actions of the few, those few happened to be Liones' most powerful and dangerous knights, the Seven Deadly Sins. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Bartra Liones Second-in-command * Assistent Grand Master Denzel Liones * Holy Knight Grand Master ** Howzer (Currently) ** Hendrickson (Formerly) ** Drayfus (Formerly) Military Leaders * Cardinal Helbram * Diamond Knights ** Gilthunder ** Slader ** Deathpierce * Platinum Knights ** Dogedo ** Waillo * Sapphire Knights ** Griamore ** Hugo * Ruby Knights ** Gustaf ** Marmas ** Ruin ** Friesia ** Golgius ** Jude ** Jilian *Weinheidt * Emerald Knights ** Kaide ** Simon * Crystal Knights ** Guila ** Gannon Champions * Arden * Deldry * Vivian * Apprentice Holy Knights ** Jericho ** Andre ** Muramo ** Twigo * Seven Deadly Sins ** Meliodas (Captain) ** Ban ** Diane ** King ** Gowther ** Merlin ** Escanor Military Units Infantry * Soldiers * Spearmen * Archers * Knights Special *Holy Knights **Old Generation **New Generation *Mages |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Sacred Treasures * Sacred Treasure class Weapons * Spell Beads Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Defense * Shields * Armor Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Other * Spell Beads Territories Liones * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Kingdom's city was built over the remains of the old Fairy King's Forest remains after the 3000 year old Holy War) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Because of it being a small kingdom like many other kingdoms lacks many major settlements other than small towns and villages. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Kingdom of Liones' civilization is based on the dark age of humanity, They constructed strong and sturdy castles and walls that can withstand long term sieges. They even have full suits of armor and long steel swords. Power Source Magic: Energy Implantation (Certain spells can be contained in certain items such as Magic Beads and even Sacred Treasures like King's Treasure which has the power from the Sacred Tree) Magic (Certain units such as the Holy Knights possess their own magics) Regeneration (Certain members of the Seven Deadly Sins such as Meliodas and Ban have their own unique versions of healing) Levitation (Members of the Seven Deadly Sins such as King and Merlin can move around in the air at high speeds) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: Liones is basically one of the many nations of Britannia, which is the equivalent of the Geographic size of England. Liones is around 4-6 miles in diameter. Power Stats DC: Island+: The Strength of Meliodas and Escanor outstripping the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins (with the latter stronger than the former). Island: Meliodas before his resurrection is strong enough to destroy Danafor entirely which is around the same size as Liones. Island: Diane, King and Gowther at their best after training and Gowther's curse removed. Mountain-Large City: Merlin and Ban being the least powerful of the Sins (with the former stronger than the latter). City-Town: The strength of high-mid ranking Holy Knights such as Gilthunder, Dreyfus, Hendrickson which can match individual mid tier Sins while they were in their weaker states. Multi-City Block: lower well known Holy Knights' strength. Wall: The Strength of a Holy Knights which is equal to an army's power (or 20 men at least by scaling to Escanor at his weakest). Street: The standard strength of regular soldiers, scale-able to real world medieval soldiers. Durability: Island+: The strength of Meliodas and Escanor which can tank attacks weaker than they are. island: Sins such as Diane, King and Gowther via power scaling (With King having no physical strength to defend). Mountain-Large City: Merlin and Ban being the least strongest of the Sins via durability other than King. City-Town: The durability of high tier Holy Knights. Multi-City Block: low tier Holy Knights via power scaling. Wall: Holy Knights average durability. Street: average defense of soldiers. Speed: MHS+: Seven Deadly Sins with their reaction and speed. MHS: The speed of attacks and reaction time of High level Holy Knights. Superhuman: Average speed of average Holy Knights. Superhuman: speed of a running horsemen. Athletic: Soldier's running speed. Skills Stats The Strength of the nation is best defined by the strength and number of the Holy Knights, they possess their own unique magics that would overwhelm an average non holy knight army. Their charismatic strength would be swelled with the presence of stronger Holy Knights. They even have a unique group of individuals that particularly specialize in the usage of magic called mages which they use for hax most of the times. They even use the Seven Deadly Sins for tasks that are beyond their own army's capabilities. Strengths/Pros The Holy Knights maybe equal to an army, but their strength is at best is with the army of Holy Knights, especially when they are facing a stronger enemy. Like before, their greatest strength is the Seven Deadly Sins when a situation is too much for their forces to stop, such as when the Vampires took over Edinburgh. Weaknesses/Flaws They're greatest flaw is internal strife such as Knights tend to turn on one another or even become arrogant enough to boast about their sense of justice. They even tend to frame others for crimes they did not commit such as framing the Seven Deadly Sins a decade ago. They even experiment on others to gain powers of demons, and at times they would go out of control which turns them into demons themselves. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Kingdom_of_Liones.png| Liones, the capital and pride of the Kingdom. Seven_Deadly_Sins.png| The Seven Deadly Sins, the strongest and vile of the Kingdom's Knights. Baltra_Liones.png| Bartra Liones, the King of Liones. Holy_Knights.png|The Holy Knights of Liones, their individual strength is equivalent to an entire army in strength. Category:Anime/Manga Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Magic